Mountie
Mounties, also known as Sauvage Soldiers, are the citizens of the Tiptoe Kingdom, under the rule of Long Sauvage. Tiptoe Kingdom Mounties somewhat look like a real mountie or a Nutcracker. They wear a red buttoned coat, and their helmets are shaped to resemble a volcano. The Mounties, like King Long Sauvage, wear glasses over their eyes. Believing their King's sentiment that to be great is to be tall, the Mounties attempted to be as high up in the world as possible, with many standing on sports equipment, stretching their bodies to be taller, or hiking up Sobamanjaro. One particular Mountie states the five Tenets of the Tall Mountain: # Tall is good, good is tall (Stretch out your back!) # You'll get it if you stretch, you'll stretch to get it (Grow out your beard!) # Have what you want, want what you have (Stretch your hands!) # Rest sometimes, sometimes rest (Stretch your wings!) # Sexy is good, good is sexy (Time to get spoony!) Mounties appear throughout the Long Sauvage fight, standing in high places to throw explosives out of their hats. The most prominent of these Mounties guards the construction sign for the Beard Bridge. Their hats and glasses can be seen during the Sauvage Defeated cutscene. Abilities After Long Sauvage's defeat, a lone Mountie will become a citizen in of Alpoko and recruitable Job Class. The Mountie can dig, aid construction and, as with all Job Classes originating from other Kingdoms, has the fighting speed of a Soldier, minus the cling-on ability. Mountie wields a chimney sweep, with which they can use to put out smoking holes located on and around Sobamanjaro, which usually contain Art or Treasure. With one exception, these holes will only appear after visiting a washed-up Sauvage at the summit. As a secondary ability, the Mountie has an attack known as Eruption. The first UMA or enemy targeted by the Mountie after leaving the Kingdom will be hit by an explosive ball shot out of the volcano on the Mountie's head, dealing massive damage to the target and anything surrounding it. It is the only area-of-effect attack able to be performed by a citizen. Returning to the Kingdom will replenish the Eruption. Whether an Eruption is available or not is indicated by smoke coming out of the Mountie's volcano. Eruption can be cancelled by pressing B. Trivia * The Mountie's Eruption can cause Hitbox-Overlap glitches. The most prominent of these allows the player to visit southern New Island early via the Beach. * If the player were to use wall-clip glitches to enter the Tiptoe Kingdom before beating Shishkebaboo and Duvroc, the Hiker's Registration Desk Mountie will not let Corobo begin the Long Sauvage fight. Instead, the Mountie will use his dialogue from Alpoko later in the game, such as talking about the "culture shock" of being in a Kingdom that does not believe in a height-based hierarchy. Another glitch can cause the Mountie to appear in Alpoko before Long Sauvage is defeated: talking to this Mountie will warp Corobo to the Hiker's Registration Desk and begin the dialogue there. These glitches suggest that the Mountie in Alpoko is actually the same Mountie at the desk which begins the Long Sauvage fight. Gallery Mounties.png|Mounties during Long Sauvage's intro Mountie Guidebook Art.png|Mountie artwork Category:Races Category:Citizens